


關於V跟Vergil是不是同一人還有各種角色CP碎碎唸

by yocoy



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yocoy/pseuds/yocoy
Summary: 不是小說只是各種考察碎碎唸跟想到梗的筆記其實沒有給人看的意思只是存檔主CP雙子互攻偏DV





	1. 那麼V跟Vergil是一個人嗎?

關於維吉爾跟V的碎碎念就一起放在這裡吧

引用一 

有個大神(我看了他10年段子combo的那種)發了一個視頻花了16分鐘說他對5代劇情多失望，維吉爾ooc拖垮但丁。  
他說了幾個點: 維吉爾不像但丁是自己這些年打怪練級上來的，靠邪魔外力吃蘋果沒有資格跟但丁平手。他覺得但丁也太放水而且居然不追究他哥，不是好人ooc了。  
他認為維吉爾砍了兒子手居然半點沒有道歉的意思，V的告白是可憐又可悲的弱小的失敗的。  
他倒是不怎麼在乎V所以直接把維吉爾跟V當同一個人。 

引用二 

http://seedsssssss.lofter.com/post/172c0d_12e9f2490  
虽说哥对人类毫不在意之类的，但反过来讲，人类本身其实也不在意人类。善也好恶也好，坚持的部分也好漠视的部分也好，对力量的渴望也好对欲望的追求也好……只是比【常人】这个概念高一点，但不和二次元的怪力乱神比，就算放在三次元也远远达不到【人类】的边界线，更别提达到人外。  
我觉得他们最大的区别在于极值，拿自尊举例的话，完整的哥上限是100下限也有60，而V的上限则在80左右下限可能是40，但在交叠的部分也就是70这个程度时，他们的表现应该是一致的  
至于哥和V是该算一个人还是两个人，这种是什么决定了一个人能够成为他自己，V何以为V，维吉尔何以为维吉尔，涉及到了灵魂的组成是啥核心又啥的东西，其实和人被剁成什么样子其概念才会从【人体】变成【碎块】一样，完全就是主观唯心的个人喜好，感觉没啥讨论的必要，按梗取需就完了【。】  
尼禄和但丁的立场，其实和旧作入坑的玩家与DMC5入坑的玩家看哥的角度有点像。前者接触然后接受的就是现在这个哥，坚强也好脆弱也好，失去力量时的无助和取回力量后的高傲，对人来说都挺正常的，哥的过去也就是，哦哦原来【这个人】过去是这样子的啊www。但对于后者而言，记忆里那个坚不可摧无所畏惧的苍蓝恶魔的印象太过强烈，看到他的组成中也包含被渴望被爱与保护的成分在，过去的遭遇也会成为他心底挥之不去的噩梦啥的，心情可能会相当微妙吧www

引用三 

http://scorefordante.lofter.com/post/1f8a9b36_1c5afdf10  
>>Vergil内心应该是很不舍得Dante重蹈他的覆辙吧。他觉得如果总有一个人要获得抛瓦，要保护亲人。那么那个人应该是他，那个肩负更多责任的也应该是他。他自顾自扛起了复仇的重担，反而将自己陷入了对抛瓦无限追求的深渊。他忘了自己为什么要追求抛瓦，他忘了自己战斗的理由。不知道什么时候开始，他战斗的理由变成了和Dante决一死战。可分出胜负并不重要，重要的是他们还能战斗，他们还在一起。。

引用四 

http://huahuadeneigejiuge.lofter.com/post/1e6bb346_12e95d115  
没玩过dmc3的，怕是不能理解为什么玩家会对vergil有那么深感情。想当年dmc3一开场，青衣少年长刀在手，瓢泼大雨中一路行云流水般的断罪斩开路，十步杀一人,千里不留行，末了撩一把被血溅红的银发，露出清俊冷漠的面容来，这，就是斯巴达家长子的初登场。。

回头看dmc3里的双子，真是锋芒毕露，意气风发，都那么漂亮，那么傲慢，那么天真固执不懂得妥协，难怪会为理念之争拼个你死我活，两个宛如镜像的兄弟，到头来将对方伤的血流成河。魔塔一别，dante最终回到人间，成长，成熟，最终变成了用豁达笑容掩饰旧伤的英俊大叔，而vergil的人生，永远终止在了18岁。很少有人意识到，他死的时候，也许比nero出场时还要年轻。

如果能让vergil自己选择的话，估计他是宁可那时就死了的，像断裂的刀身，锋锐明净地破碎，而不是被改造成魔王的工具，变成无知无觉，全无情感和自我的傀儡，被没能认出他来的弟弟误杀。5代里走火入魔的他把自己的失败归咎于人性的杂念，用阎魔刀直接完成了灵魂与肉体的切割，硬生生导致了v的诞生。

很想问下nero，面对一路上相濡以沫的小伙伴在面前消失时是什么感受？迷茫？觉察被骗的愤怒震惊？突然降临的父亲和dante在他面前开始厮杀时，vergil被抛回的刀鞘击中胸口吃痛闷哼了一声，nero几乎是立刻的踏前一步，是父子连心，还是他一路上搀扶守护着v,导致保护对方已经成了他的本能反应？然而无论他不舍与否，诗人单薄的身影，都已经永远消失在那道带回他父亲的蓝光之中了。

归来的vergil一如既往的傲娇和淡漠，你指望他会说“惹出这么大麻烦真的很抱歉，为了赎罪我得去魔界关门了。”吗？他只会说：“让那课树继续生长会阻碍到我们的决斗。“ 你以为他会说：”我很高兴你抛下一切和我一起来了，我也爱你，弟弟。“吗？他只会说：”我自已一个人也完全可以。“你以为他会说：”别用那种被抛弃小狗的眼神一样看着我，我不会像当初抛下dante那样扔下你的，我会回来的，放心吧。“他只会说”下次我不会输了，在那之前，帮我保管这本诗集。“  
然而我们看到他归来时迷茫苦涩的神情，听得懂他终于懂得换位思考自己与dante迥然不同的人生，看得出他对自己有了个儿子的困惑与惊喜，他会是个糟糕的哥哥，笨拙的爸爸，但他总算放下了力量孤注一掷的病态渴求，愿意为自己的过错弥补，也总算承认了家人对他的重要。—你看，只有倾倒了一座珠穆朗玛峰，才总算填补了这道马里亚纳海沟。

或许这就是最好的结局吧，像所有不完美的完美终局一样，让我们在欢笑的同时感伤，它让你的嘴角泛起微笑的同时，也让你的眼眶酸涩难言。

欢迎回家，vergil。再见了，v.

引用結束 

但丁跟V 

我忽然想到一件事，雙子派好像沒有設定同一個人然後Dv醬D的?? 各種討論哥哥V醬是不是同一個人都是尼祿中心而且幾乎都NV醬文？是吧？不論什麼cp，我好少看見但丁角度談這件事。  
但丁一臉淡定但是他跟尼祿一樣不知道你碼這小破委託人居然是我哥而且騙了我一路啊！拜託大家寫寫但丁視角的V啊！ (哪個cp都可以)

 

所以到底是一個嗎？ 

我又看了一次官方漫畫……嗯V剛剛被切出來本來不想活了，想去幼年回憶才又掙扎，所以V還是哥哥主人格吧？ 也有人說遊戲裡V就是當自己是哥哥。  
5/25 官漫第3回: V的語氣跟使喚人的態度跟抱怨無力非常哥哥。 

那官漫第2回鳥鳥又為什麼改口喊他而不是你呢？(繼續煩惱)

如果遊戲裡全程都是哥哥主人格沒有V的話，哥哥一路不跟但丁說愚弄但丁很過分耶........還是他知道自己要死了不打算說打算爛在肚子裡帶進墳墓裡??

我考慮了一下哥哥的主人格在U那裡的設定，但是記憶明確在V那裡不在U那裡。這個設定唯一的支持大概是閻魔刀保護著U不是V?? 如果尊重女主角閻魔刀 ，閻魔刀為什麼選擇保護U呢因為肉體?? 小鳥本來喊V是維吉爾是你後來改口喊他，所以他們果然很像同一個人但還是又不同一個吧？

但是也有可能切開是真的切開了，切開以後是物理心理都沒有哥哥的，考慮合體之後哥哥一臉狀況外，這也是合理的。 如果這種就是統合之後V消滅設定吧？如果原來就是多重人格，V繼續作為多重人格存在也是可以的。

如果V跟哥哥契約就可以讓尼祿但丁玩隔壁床不換人換妻/夫遊戲，如果跟但丁契約就可以給但丁吃/被吃雙人套餐，如果跟尼祿契約也是可以繼續玩尼祿但丁心理換夫/妻啦。  
如果因為魔力消耗比較大所以3個斯巴達輪流跟V契約給他供魔就有趣了哈哈哈哈。(日常迫害尼祿)


	2. 關於雙子

關於哥哥

3代boss戰的哥哥是不會被擊飛不會倒地的，那時候18歲的哥哥實在是剛烈到一種可怕的地步。  
我忽然發現還有一個很經典很類似的角色就是明日香。她也是堅持向已經不存在的人證明自己然後反覆失敗註定失敗……的配角。難怪我比較偏香黨嘛。雖然真嗣配不上她就是了。 

唉呀看到一個梗好萌。

※※※※※※※※

https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926299 哥哥跟人類說話會下意識把人類當成獵物，像獵豹看著獵物那樣。  
嚇跑郵差披薩外送以後但丁跟尼祿決定幫他特訓不能動不動想獵人ww  
然後他跟人類道謝的時候人類都很驚訝。哥哥就各種不爽，內心戲各種你們這些人類不知道感恩的人類愚笨的人類無禮的人類弱小的人類  
唉呀好可愛喔  
然後看到每個陌生人第一反應都是能不能吃有沒有肉能不能打

然後人類說話要請謝謝對不起好的斯巴達先生  
哥哥就覺得煩了浪費我時間  
買咖啡就咖啡問我名字幹什麼  
咖啡好了就拿來反正前面那個在講手機也沒有要喝  
[爸排隊她先來的] [妳要喝嗎？] [不不不我] [很好你沒有]  
  
哥哥搶前面的人的咖啡也不是隨便搶的，10米外他就知道這杯什麼豆子有沒有奶是不是他的口味  
人類，看在你喝咖啡品味還不錯的份上饒你一命  
人類都是維吉爾的獵物只是今天他決定讓他們多活一天  
唉好喜歡討厭人類跟惡魔的總攻魔王維吉爾喔 (但是被插)  
喜歡人類部分給但丁繼承就可以了  
也討厭人類也討厭惡魔的只屬於弟弟的魔王維吉爾最好了最喜歡了

※※※※※※※※

梗  
Eva跟但丁說雙子命運合一靈魂伴侶。  
維吉爾給他看生物學笑他，被媽媽發現了維吉爾支支吾吾說他不是說媽媽錯。

後來維吉爾說是因為omega本來是一個完整的惡魔。

 

※※※※※※※※

關於雙子性生活

算上ABO惡魔性別加人類性別，哥哥是雙性+男性共三性，但因為斯巴達家受傷再生的體質不能被標記所以不能互相標記，  
或另外一個說法表面上看起來雙子都沒有被標記也不能被標記，但他們出生就已經互相被自己的半身標記了，維吉爾是但丁的味道，但丁也是半身的維吉爾味道，雙子互相原本的味道是一模一樣相同的。  
他們長大分開生活，但丁才長成omega的草莓聖代味，哥哥才變成鐵跟血的閻魔刀的味道。那是他們白天正常的味道，雙子如果互相沖掉對方的味道會回復原本小朋友的味道。因為他們沒有一起長大成應有的味道，所以一起停留在小時候的體味了。

尼祿是哥哥發現自己肚子裡有蛋，逃跑時切開肚子拿出來藏在人界，然後就魔帝被抓回去了。  
尼祿自己破蛋出來把蛋殼吃了變成人型，然後他被路人撿到送去孤兒院。  
雙子DNA是一樣的所以無法分辨是維吉爾雙性自我受精還是但丁授精。  
哥哥當年還小所以不小心被但丁授精了，受精卵在肚子裡藏很久才成蛋。後來大了學會轉成alpha扛過去被魔帝虐的時候，或自我受精佔住自己的omega腔所以在魔界沒有生過。  
如同5代破碎的身體一樣哥哥雙性都被魔帝虐壞了，雖然換了新身體可以生但是選擇不生了。

哥哥雖然換了新身體，對做愛這件事的心理反應還是壞的。  
對他來說做愛跟受傷砍伐切割是一樣的，快感比痛苦更難抵抗但是他把自己的一部分一點一點切掉扔掉然後都抗過去了。  
新生的omega跟alpha器官會定期發情要求被疼愛，但那是那個器官的生理反應不是他的反應，只要魔力足夠，他可以輕易地讓自己不停高潮也可以三天不高潮，他分不出來有什麼區別。  
他有點羨慕但丁可以享受做愛的愉悅，但丁一直試圖取悅他，他在嫌煩嫌黏人把弟弟踢下床跟配合但丁演戲之間左右橫跳。  
他唯一喜歡的是吃但丁的信息素和魔力，互相沖掉對方表面的氣味像小時候那樣。  
如果但丁願意像盤裡的菜一樣躺著動也不動給他吃就好了，可惜但丁不信任哥哥不肯被綁，哥哥只好忍受但丁的鹹豬手。  


維吉爾最大的滿足還是假裝不理但丁，看他弟為了爭取他的注意力反覆鬧他各種耍賴，跟小時候一模一樣毫無長進。  
但丁經常要綁他，哥哥自己解讀成跟小時候把他正在讀的書搶走一樣的，爭取哥哥注意自己的行為。哥哥不明白但丁深重的不安全感，他只覺得但丁跟小時候一樣很黏他，他很開心。  
他被但丁綁的時候沒有特別的感想，雖然會讓他想到過去被魔帝虐的片段。他偶爾會不小心說漏一二句讓但丁知道那些過去，他弟會一臉哀傷然後那陣子特別小心翼翼特別煩人，所以後來維吉爾守口如瓶一個字不講。  
維吉爾對於經歷過的那些充滿想像力的性虐殺片橋段沒有什麼特別的感想，那是戰敗的弱者應得的懲罰。  
他很羨慕不需要捨棄什麼就得到了力量打敗魔帝成為勝者的弟弟，如果沒有弟弟或許他會成為那個勝者，或許不會。比起不確定的不一定屬於自己的王座，他覺得他弟弟很適合當那個最強的繼承父親的人。最強的繼承父親的人就算不是他，也不能是其他人，只能是他弟弟。  
被但丁操的時候他偶爾會冒出幾分臣服於勝者的心情，這種時候他突如其來地煩燥，就會翻過來把但丁壓在下面操他。  
弟弟或許偶爾會勝過他，但他不可能一直輸給弟弟。  
因為他們是雙胞胎的兄弟彼此的半身。


End file.
